megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Fuuka Yamagishi
Fuuka Yamagishi is a character from Persona 3. A student of Gekkoukan High School, she serves as the support character for S.E.E.S. Appearances *''Persona 3: Tactical Support, Priestess Social Link *Persona 3 (Manga)'' *''Persona 3 FES: Tactical Support, Priestess Social Link *Persona 3 Portable: Tactical Support, Priestess Social Link *Persona 4 Arena: Information/Support Character Design Fuuka is designed with short teal green hair, and dark brownish gray eyes (in the anime cutscene: ''Fuuka Summons, her eyes are teal green). She is fourth shortest member in S.E.E.S., and she is usually seen having her right arm holding almost behind her left arm. At school and Tartarus, she wears the school uniform of Gekkoukan High. She doesn't wear a white collared shirt unlike other female students, but instead she wears a teal green turtleneck with flower patterns and white strings tied between her turtleneck to her sleeves, and long white socks. On the weekends, and days off, she is wearing a black turtleneck underneath a light green poncho that covers her upper body with yellow flower pattern, long faded jade green skirt, black legging, and black slippers. She is never seen without her turtleneck outfits except on the days off in summer, where she is wearing a bright aqua green sundress with orange straps and strings tie between her outer chest, and the rest to two strip bottom of her dress, the beach excursion in Yukushima, the Summer Festival where she wears her yukata, the brief school trip in Kyoto where she is wearing a bathrobe, and New Year's Day at the nearby Shrine where she wears her kimono. After 3 years, Persona 4 Arena, ''she returns with her hair grown longer, but braided to the front, and her outfit consists of a white-colored sundress with sleeves. Personality Fuuka is a shy, sometimes nervous, and a friendly student. When October comes, so does her resolve, which happens when a close friend, Natsuki, transfer to another school. She becomes a strong-willed & compassionate young woman after this event. Profile ''Persona 3 *'Initial Persona': Lucia *'Ultimate Persona': Juno *'Arcana/Social Link': Priestess Arcana Fuuka is a shy junior, thought to be sickly by members of her class (although this turns out to be a rumor to cover up her sudden disappearance). Unlike the other members of S.E.E.S., she does not have any fighting abilities, nor does her Persona. Instead she takes Mitsuru's place as the team's tactical support. Fuuka's role is to forecast where bosses can be found at Tartarus, analyze the weaknesses of various enemies, and give commentary on battles. She also provides information on the medical/combat status of the team. A few months into the school year, Fuuka goes missing for several days. Yukari, Junpei, and the Protagonist decide to investigate after strange things start happening to girls who once bullied Fuuka. It turns out that the girls locked Fuuka up in the school gymnasium, where she accidentally became trapped in Tartarus when the school transformed into Tartarus at midnight. S.E.E.S. takes part in a dangerous mission to rescue her. In the Full Moon Battle following her rescue in Tartarus, Fuuka is awakened to the reality of her Persona power. At the same time, Natsuki, one of the girls who bullied Fuuka, wanders into the first floor of Tarta rtus, following the voice of the beckoning Shadow. Fuuka ends up saving Natsuki in spite of all that Natsuki did to her, and they become fast friends afterwards even though Natsuki has no memory of the incident. Under Natsuki and S.E.E.S.' influence, Fuuka changes from a shy and isolated girl into a strong-willed, compassionate young woman. Both her Persona and her hacking skills manifest her desire to always be connected to her friends. Fuuka is one of the girls that the Protagonist can date over the course of the game. Since dating Fuuka involves tasting her horrible cooking, the Protagonist must maximize his Courage statistic before he can ask her out. If the Protagonist makes the correct choices, Fuuka will fall in love with him, and he can help her to become more comfortable with who she is. All her family members are doctors, with her parents being the exemption. Because of this, they have an inferiority complex. Despite her inferiority, Fuuka is skilled with computers and machines, as shown when she gathers information for S.E.E.S. members with her laptop, and her self-made headphones she gives to the Protagonist should her Social Link be maxed. A Certain Day of Summer Persona 3 FES The Answer *'Initial Persona': Juno At the start of the Answer, Fuuka is one of the few Sees members who stay at the Dorm. In the beginning, she attempts to contact Yukari to invite her to join the party they were having only to get turned down. Upon getting trapped the dorm with her fellow members, Fuuka goes back to the supporting role. She acts as the peace keeper for throughout the story, being the only one to refuse to participate in the fight over the keys (although Akihiko would convince her to help Aigis). Persona 3 Portable Just like in the previous games, Fuuka is an available Social Link. However, if the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, initiating the link only requires a Courage stat of 2. The female protagonist joins her Cooking club, making her and Fuuka the only members. Unlike in the Male Protagonist's route where in Fuuka immediately gave up on cooking after a single failed attempt to make a riceball, she finally becomes adept in cooking in the female protagonist's route, ultimately being able to make a celebration cake (possibly, because the female protagonist helped her in cooking- unlike male protagonist who only helped in tasting). Throughout the entirety of her social link, the female protagonist helps Fuuka overcome her uncertainty, both in her cooking and Persona abilities. Fuuka develops some sort of an admiration for the team's leader due to the protagonist's natural talent in pretty much anything she does, cooking and leading in particular. She feels grateful to the female protagonist for supporting her to succeed, and even said towards the end of her social link that she'll be fine to continue the Cooking Club all by herself- proving her boost of confidence. Gallery Trivia * If the player accepts the 55th request on New Game+ and challenges Elizabeth before Fuuka joins the party, Fuuka will be the one to comment on Elizabeth's power at the beginning of the battle, although Mitsuru still act as Information/Support. This happens because the battle was originally programmed with Fuuka as the support character. *If you use a cheat code in battle Fuuka will say: "*Gasp* You're cheating!" *In Fuuka's concept art, she resembles the Justice S. Link character Chihiro Fushimi. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters